ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Test My Mettle
Walkthrough *Devean, behind Sheperd's Muster in Selbina, asks if you want to find some loot he hid in Davoi. If you say yes he will ask you to bring him back a pair of Power Sandals hidden inside a Jar in Davoi, and will ask if you want to bet on how quick you will make it back to him. *You then need to bet either 100, 250, 500, or 1000 gil and if you will make it back in 24, 36, 48, 60, or 72 hours. The quicker you come back to him with the sandals, the more money you will make. :*If you choose 24 hours you will get back 3 times your bet, if you choose 36 and you will get 2.5 time your bet, and if you choose 72 hours you will get 1.2 times your bet. :*The time is in game hours. If you choose 24 hours, or one game day, you will actually have about one hour in real life. *Head to Davoi and find and click on the Jar to find the Power Sandals. Note that once found, the jar will move to a new location. :*There will not be multiple Jars that you have to check. Only one is up at a time. : *Unlike various reports of the jar moving to a new location if you target it, then de-target it, is wrong. If you dont have the quest "Test My Mettle" and you click the jar, still it does not change locations. :;Possible Jar Locations :(F-6) North of MNK AF2 ???. :(F-7) To the right of a hut and a tree. :(F-9) A jar next to a tree stump, bottom of F-9 center. :(G-9) Next to the Village Well. :(H-8) Near the Oak Door at the top of the Orcish stronghold. :(H-8) Coming from the west side not on top of Orcish stronghold. :(H-9) Next to the Orc Campfire with a view of the Orcish Stronghold across the river. :(I-8) Near the lake at nighttime 18:00-4:00. :(J-8) A Jar on top of Platform where Crimson Orb is obtained. :(J-9) A Jar south of the platform where Crimson Orb is obtained. :(J-9) Very southeastern corner, near huts. :(K-9) A jar next to a tree stump. : *You must make it back to Devean before your time expires or your will lose the bet. *If you chose not to return to him, you will get to keep the sandals. *This quest may be repeatable, but if you fail at the quest (you didn't find the Jar) and return to him, you will lose your bet and can not immediately start the quest over. (see talk page) Notes The ??? itself stays for random time periods, or until examined for the quest. It has been seen to stay in the same place anywhere from 5 minutes to 3 hours. As of July 2008, two of us did this quest at the same time. We split up to search for the "???". It actually targets as a "Jar" and did not move after 10 seconds. In fact, I got mine at a location, and by chance the "Jar" repopped there a minute later, and my partner had the time to run across the map to get his from the same location. I dont know the repop chances or order, but I do know that it targets as "Jar" and did NOT move after 10 seconds. Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Stell mich auf die Probe